How Uchiha Sasuke Romanced Haruno Sakura
by Cerra Vige
Summary: Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberi tahu anak-anaknya bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan Haruno Sakura. (TranslateFic) Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**HOW UCHIHA SASUKE ROMANCED HARUNO SAKURA**

 **A/N:** Well guys, hello. Senang bisa kembali lagi disini setelah lama ga nyentuh ffn :') Anyway, ini adalah versi translate dari cerita yang saya suka banget dari **Nakoujou**. Saya udah dapet izin dari dia untuk translate fiksi berikut, agar lebih banyak lagi dari kita yang bisa baca fiksi yang keren ini. So i don't want to hear any complain containing kalau saya nge klaim cerita ini, ngga yaaa. Well, enjoy

"Oi Kimiko, kenapa kita harus mengurusi hal seperti ini?" rengut Sousuke, yang berumur tujuh belas tahun. "Masih ada satu minggu lagi."

"Itu _**tinggal**_ satu minggu lagi, _nii-san_! Waktunya sedikit sekali!" Kimiko, adiknya yang berumur enam belas tahun, berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sebenarnya, kita butuh paling tidak satu bulan karena disini _Otou-san_ yang kita bicarakan!"

"Kakak, _Otou-chan_ kenapa?" tanya Kenji, yang masih berumur lima tahun dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Apa dia sakit?"

Kimiko tertawa hambar, "Ya tentu, dia sakit dengan ketidakmampuannya dalam melakukan hal-hal manis kepada _Okaa-san_!"

Sousuke mendesah, matanya mengalihkan perhatian kepada langit-langit. "Lagipula Kimi, menurutku masih cukup manis karena mereka masih melakukannya setiap mingg-OW! OI BERANINYA KAU MENYERANG KAKAK TER-"

Tiba-tiba ia menelan ludah ketika melihat kedua mata adiknya yang berubah merah, menatap dengan tajam padanya. Disinilah mereka, berdiskusi tentang apa yang harus dilakukan pada ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua mereka. Untuk orang lain, hal ini mungkin tidak sulit. Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah membuatkan sarapan untuk orang tua mereka, mengucapkan selamat, memanggang kue, dan memberikan mereka berdua waktu.

Tapi, mereka bertiga tidak mempunyai orang tua 'normal' seperti kebanyakan.

Ibu mereka adalah ninja medis top di Konohagakure, jika belum bisa disebut diseluruh dunia, yang juga merupakan kepala rumah sakit di desa. Ayah mereka adalah kapten utama ANBU, dalam komando langsung dari Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berdua benar-benar sibuk. Luar biasa mereka berdua masih bisa menemukan waktu berkumpul keluarga dengan ketiga anaknya. Namun faktanya, mereka berdua tidak menuntut banyak dari anak-anak mereka pada peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan nanti; hanya hal yang cukup biasa.

Hal biasa yang orang tua mereka inginkan adalah jika Sousuke, Kimiko dan Kenji tidak masuk ke kamar utama pada pagi hari saat _anniversary_. Salah, ralat: yang orang tua mereka inginkan adalah jikaa mereka tidak masuk _**sama sekali**_ pada pagi hari.

Biar bagaimanapun, Kenji, mengedip beberapa kali karena kebingungan, " _Ne,_ apa yang _otou-chan_ dan _okaa -chan_ lakukan tiap akhir minggu malam?" dia bertanya, sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan erat.

Sousuke tertawa gugup, "Mereka melakukan hal-hal 'Ayah dan Ibu', Kenji! Bukan hal yang serius! Haha!"

Ia mengelus bengkak dikepalanya, hasil dari kekuatan monster milik adik perempuan satu-satunya.

Ada beberapa hal yang Sousuke tidak mengerti bahwa bagaimana Kimiko hanya mewarisi kekuatan super yang berbahaya dari ibu mereka. Sousuke dan kedua saudaranya sama sekali tidak mirip dalam penampilan jika dibandingkan dengan ibunya, yang memiliki rambut _pink_ yang cantik dan mata hijau terang. Mereka bertiga memiliki rambut hitam kelam, kulit pucat, serta mata _onyx_ yang dalam dan akan berubah menjadi merah karena _Sharingan_. Tapi tetap saja, satu-satunya yang mirip secara sempurna dengan ayah mereka adalah yang termuda, Kenji. Sebagai perempuan, Kimiko memeliki rambut hitam panjang, yang membuatnya mudah dikenali. Sedangkan rambut Sousuke cenderung pendek dan mencuat keatas. Rambut Kenji mencuat keatas pada bagian belakang, seperti pantat ayam. Persis seperti ayah mereka.

Seperti ibu mereka, adiknya –Kimiko– bisa cukup menakutkan jika marah, dan ketika Sharingan nya aktif, itu justru memperparah. Kombinasi yang menyeramkan dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Sousuke menghela nafas. Kimiko hanya setahun lebih muda darinya sedangkan adik perempuannya itu dalam satu minggu menggunakan _Sharingan_ lebih banyak daripada yang pernah ia gunakan sepanjang hidupnya. Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan _kekkei genkai_ keluarganya dengan baik.

"Begini, kenapa kita tidak membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan saat ulang tahun pernikahan? Sepertinya mereka senang-senang saja," kata Sousuke, bersender pada kursi dengan nyaman. "Dan itu tidak membuat kita terbebani."

"Karena ini bukan ulang tahun yang biasanya; ini peringatan _**ke-20**_ , _nii-san_!" Kimiko membalas.

"Kupikir orang-orang merayakan besar-besaran pada 25, 50, 1000 ta-"

"TERSERAH! MEREKA BUTUH ITU **SEKARANG**! Kita harus memberikan momen spesial untuk hidup mereka!"

"Seperti memberi mereka kunci gembok pintu jadi kita tahu ketika mereka manggunakannya kita harus pergi dari rumah lebih cepat-" Sousuke berhenti bicara ketika melihat tatapan adiknya , dengan _Sharingan_ pula. _Kami-sama_ , dia merasa seperti pengecut,, takut dengan adik perempuannya sendiri.

" _Nii-san_ , kita harus melakukan hal yang super romantis untuk mereka," Kimiko bersikeras. "Kau tahu sendiri _Otou-san_ **payah** dalam hal ini."

Sousuke diam sejenak, menatap kosong ke langit-langit, mulutnya memberengut. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersadar dan mengangguk setuju. "Ya, dia memang payah."

Menggembungkan pipinya seperti ikan kembung, Kenji cemberut. " _Otou-chan_ tidak payah. Dia ninja terkuat milik Hokage! Dia bisa melakukan semuanya!"

"Kau bilang begitu karena kaulah anak kesayang _Otou-san_ ," cibir Kimiko. "Ketika kau bertambah tua, kau akan melihat betapa gagalnya _Otou-san_ dalam hal seperti ini."

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan bicara seperti itu jika ada _Otou-chan_ disini!" teriak Kenji.

Sousuke tertawa, "HAHA! Apa kau pikir kami takut pada orang tua-"

"Orang tua apa?" Suara yang dalam tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sousuke.

Sousuke menciut seperti tikus, menjauh dari kursi santai menuju sisi lain dari ruang keluarga. Melihat anaknya lari ketakutan, Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat menahan seringai kemenangan pada putra pertamanya. Sasuke masih dalam setelan ANBU miliknya, kaus tanpa tangan dan celana panjang hitam, ditambah perisai badan abu-abu, sepatu _boots_ , dan topeng yang bergantung di tangannya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh ujung pedang _Kusanagi_ miliknya, yang membuat Sousuke menelan ludah ketakutan, khawatir genggamannya pada _Kusanagi_ semakin kencang dan akan menebasnya. Kapten ANBU alias ayah mereka sudah pulang kerumah.

"Jadi apa yang kalian –anak-anak bodoh– rencanakan?" Sasuke menginterogasi mereka dengan gaya kapten ANBU.

Tertawa senang, Kenji berlari kearah ayahnya, memeluk kaki Sasuke yang kuat. " _Otou-chan!_ Selamat datang!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dengan cepat, ia menggendong putranya yang berumur lima tahun, dan mengacak rambutnya. "Maaf, maksudku: Apa yang kalian anak-anak bodoh dan anak terbaik di dunia rencanakan?" Sasuke mengoreksi perkataannya, menghasilkan suara tertawa lagi dari Kenji.

Baik Sousuke dan Kimiko mengernyit. "Aku tidak mengerti; Kenji bahkan tidak bisa melempar kunai, tersandung di tanah datar, menangis setiap dia tidak memegang kelinci bodohnya," Sousuke memprotes.

"Dan ia masih menjadi anak kesayangannya," Kimiko mengakhiri kalimat kakaknya dengan pahit.

"Itu karena Kenji masih menyayangiku," Sasuke menjawab dengan santai, menggelitik Kenji hingga ia tertawa. "Tidak seperti kalian remaja yang labil, bodoh, manja, kurang ajar yang membenciku atas tiap hal yang kulakukan kepada kalian. Tapi sungguh, apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Kimiko membuang muka, menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. "Bukan urusanmu, kakek tua."

"Umur tiga puluh sembilan belum membuatku menjadi kakek tua," balas Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan kalimat putrinya.

Ia memperhatikan baik ekspresi Sousuke dan Kimiko, mencoba untuk mengetahui apa rencana mereka. Kedua anaknya saling memberi seringai rahasia, sebuah kejanggalan dalam keluarganya. Mereka tidak mau melihat mata Sasuke, memberi tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah rahasia. Sasuke melirik ke kalender yang tergantung di samping jendela, menyadari ada lingkaran besar yang menandai sebuah tanggal pada bulan ini: satu minggu sebelum tanda yang dilingkari. Ia kembali melihat Kenji, si bungsu, yang sedang sibuk dengan boneka kelinci kesayangannya, Pochi. Sepertinya Kenji tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Sasuke mengernyit tidak senang.

"Kalian akan merusak peringatan ulang tahun pernikahanku."

"TOLONGLAH PAK TUA, KAMI MEMILIKI RENCANA YANG BAGUS!" Sousuke menghasut.

"Jadi kalian akan menghancurkannya."

Kimiko menghela nafas –terganggu–. "Oh ayolah _Otou-san_! Biarkan kami melakukan sesuatu karena kau sudah jelas gagal dalam hal menjadi romantis untuk _Okaa-san_!"

"Aku tidak **gagal** __dalam hal menjadi romantis untuk ibumu."

"Oh ya? Perlihatkan pada kami seberapa romantisnya kau dengan _Okaa-san_ ," tantang Sousuke.

"Yah, itu menyangkut ketika ibumu pulang kerumah, aku yang merobek seluruh pakaiannya, menindihnya di ranjang, menyentuhnya di tempat-tempat yang sangat-"

"GAH! AYAH MACAM APA KAU INI?!" teriak Sousuke, melindungi kedua telinganya dari gambaran mengerikan yang ia dengar dan sekarang tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan karena refleks dan instingnya.

"Desahannya sangat kencang sampai Sunagakure mengetahui namaku-"

"DASAR KAU ORANG TUA MESUM SIALAN!" Kimiko berteriak murka, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Sasuke menyeringai kejam pada kedua anaknya yang masih remaja, ia selalu tahu bagaimana membuat mereka kesal dengan tepat. Kenji, biar bagaimanapun, dengan polosnya bermain dengan Pochi si kelinci, tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran tentang kehidupan seks orang tuanya –terima kasih untuk Sasuke–. Ah, betapa Sasuke menyayangi anak ini. Ia bisa membuat banyak lelucon mesum pada Sousuke dan Kimiko, membuat mereka malu luar biasa, dan Kenji akan tetap polos dan naif tentang semuanya.

"Jika kalian ingin menjadi anak yang baik, jangan melakukan apapun untukku dan ibumu pada ulang tahun pernikahan kami kecuali menjaga Kenji saat kalian keluar rumah seharian," saran Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Aku menyarankan kalian jangan kembali hingga...pagi hari berikutnya."

Sousuke dan Kimiko membeku ditempat.

"Hei _Otou-san_! Kau tidak pernah romantis dengan _Okaa-san_ , jadi kami akan membantumu dengan hal itu!" Kimiko berkeras. "Aku melihat orangtua dari teman-temanku bergandengan tangan di taman, membeli bbunga untuk satu sama lain, berkencan pada malam hari, dan-"

"Aku bertaruh orangtua dari teman-temanmu itu tidak memiliki malam semenyenangkan-"

"CUKUP! KAMI TAHU BAHWA KAU DAN _OKAA-SAN_ MEMILIKI KEHIDUPAN SEKS YANG LIAR!" Sousuke berteriak, hampir meledak. "SEKS BUKAN BERARTI KAU ROMANTIS, BODOH!"

" _Otou-chan_ , seks itu apa?" Kenji bertanya dengan polos.

"Oi, bodoh! Jangan berbicara tentang hal buruk seperti itu didepan adikmu!" Sasuke menyeramahi Sousuke, diam-diam memuji dirinya sendiri atas manipulasinya.

Sousuke melotot pada ayahnya, tapi hanya berani memberengut. Hanya laki-laki macam Uchiha Sasuke yang cukup tega untuk memanipulasi anaknya sendiri.

"Lagipula, kenapa kalian percaya bahwa aku payah dalam hal seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke, duduk di kursi santainya, dengan Kenji yang masih berada di pangkuannya. "Ibumu dan aku hidup dengan damai dalam pernikahan yang hampir dua puluh tahun. Apa yang membuatku payah?"

"Karena kau dan _Okaa-san_ tidak pernah kencan di malam hari," Kimiko menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kalian tidak pernah berciuman didepan kami," tambah Sousuke.

"Kau tidak pernah membelikannya hadiah kecuali saat ulang tahunnya."

"Yang tentu kau lupakan tiap tahunnya."

"Kau tidak makan siang dengannya."

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI."

"Kau tidak pernah membuatkannya makan malam."

"Bahkan pada hari ibu pun tidak."

"Atau saat ulang tahun pernikahan."

"Kau memberi saran berkencan yang sangat buruk."

"Jangan salahkan ayahmu untuk kehidupan cintamu yang buruk dan membawa nama Uchiha, Nak."

"Kau tidak memberi tahuku sama sekali tentang perempuan."

"Kau tidak pernah memberinya hadiah yang benar-benar hadiah."

"Kecuali cincin pernikahan terkutuk itu yang entah kenapa _Okaa-san_ mau menerimanya."

"Kalian anak-anak idiot tidak akan ada tanpa cincin itu," Sasuke mencibir.

"Kalian tidak pernah melakukan aktifitas seperti pasangan lainnya."

"Kalian tidak berpelukan."

"Kalian tidak pernah pamer kemesraan."

"Tidak pernah berdansa dengannya."

"Tidak bernyanyi untuknya."

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" protes Sasuke. "Siapa yang butuh kemesraan jika aku dan ibumu bisa menyimpan itu semua di kamar kami-"

"JELAS ITU DIBUTUHKAN!" teriak Kimiko.

"Cinta itu lebih dari apa yang dilakukan di ranjang besar milik kalian!" Sousuke membuat pernyataan, dan matanya membulat menyadari sesuatu. "YA TUHAN SEKARANG AKU SADAR KENAPA RANJANG KALIAN BEGITU BESAR!"

"Kenji, tolong jangan tumbuh menjadi seperti kakak pertamamu," kata Sasuke dengan nada bosan kepada anaknya yang termuda.

"DIAMLAH! INI SEMUA 'KAN SALAHMU!"

"Dengarlah," Sasuke memulai, memancing perhatian anak-anaknya. "Walaupun sulit untuk dipercaya, ada saat dimana ketika aku berkencan dengan ibumu dan tidak ada petualangan kami di ranjang."

Sousuke dan Kimiko _jaw dropped,_ Sasuke pun _sweat dropped_. Mereke benar-benar, dan sangat terkejut.

"Itu adalah saat dimana aku melakukan hal-hal sederhana untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa aku adalah pria paling romantis di dunianya...saat itu."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak 'romantis' lagi?" Kimiko bertanya, menatap rendah ke ayahnya.

"Mari bilang bahwa romansa itu sudah hilang dalam waktu yang cukup lama," jawab Sasuke, dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sousuke.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan pertanyaan Sousuke. Ia melihat kearah Kenji, yang menatapnya balik dengan mata besar dan hitam. Kemudian Sasuke melirik ke anak sulungnya, Sousuke, menatap tajam.

"Sousuke..." Sasuke memulai. "...Berapa usiamu?"

Sousuke melotot. "Lucu sekali, _Otou-san_."

Sasuke tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Walaupun awalnya sulit, percayalah bahwa aku benar-benar romantis dengan ibumu pada saat itu. Dan itulah kenapa ia memutuskan untuk menikah denganku."

" _Otou-san_? Romantis? PFFF," Sousuke mengejek.

"Kau seromantis kudanil, _Otou-san_ ," tambah Kimiko.

"Jadi _Otou-chan_ itu kudanil?" Kenji bertanya dengan cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai. Inilah saatnya untuk mereka mengetahui bagaimana ia meluluhkan ibunya, Haruno Sakura.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : Hai! Saya kembali update dengan chapter dua, terima kasih untuk reviewnya _daffodila, r, Hinamori Hikari, at10, mikahiro-shinra_ dan _Guest._ Saya senang banget lihat review dari kalian

Well then, enjoy!

 **Chapter 1 : Unintentionally Jealous**

Seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua tinggi, menyeruput kuah ramennya tanpa ampun. Kuah ramen berceceran di sudut bibirnya, namun ia tidak peduli dengan kelakuannya yang tidak anggun sama sekali. Kimiko hanya bisa menatap tajam sahabatnya yang melibas habis mangkuk ketiganya.

" _Mou_ Nanako- _chan_ , bagaimana kau bisa tidak sakit perut setelah makan ramen sebanyak ini?" tanya Kimiko walaupun ia tau sahabatnya akan menjawab apa.

Uzumaki Nanako berhenti menyeruput ramennya, menyeka mulutnya pelan. Dia tertawa kecil pada Kimiko.

"Aku sudah terbiasa oleh hal ini, Kimi-chan," canda Nanako. "Terlebih lagi, _Ichiraku_ adalah tempat terbaik yang pernah ada!"

Kimiko mendesah pelan, "Sial, kau terdengar seperti Naruto- _jiji_."

Nanako tersenyum lebar, "Jadi Sasu-jichan sangat romantis kepada Sakura-obachan dulu? Sulit dibayangkan..."

"Benar 'kan? Aku yakin dia pasti bohong!" Kimiko bersikeras. "Ia bahkan tidak menjelaskan kepada kami! Ada 'Rapat penting ANBU' apanya."

"Tapi itu manis sekali 'kan! Sasu-jichan pasti dulu keren dan menawan! Aku yakin Sakura-obachan adalah gadis yang paling beruntung saat itu!"

Kimiko mendengus. "Aku lebih yakin dia mengirim surat kaleng kepada okaa-san untuk melanjutkan klan bodoh kami."

" _Ne_ , kita harus tanya otou-chan bagaimana bisa Sasu-jichan mendapatkan Sakura-bachan!" Nanako memberi saran.

Tersenyum senang, Kimiko bertepuk tangan dengan riang. "Sou ya! Ah kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku? Sekarang aku harus menemuka nii-san dan Ken-"

"AHHH KIMI-CHAN! LIHAT ITU!" Nanako menunjuk kebelakang pundak Kimiko, matanya membulat. "SHIKANA-SENPAI SEDANG KENCAN DENGAN KIYOSHI-SENPAI!"

"APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kimiko kaget sambil memutar tubuhnya.

Nanako benar. Didalam sebuah kedai kecil di seberang jalan, ada seorang gadis cantik yang tinggi, berambut cokelat tua dan bermata _cerulean_ indah. Fisiknya yang langsing dan berkulit sedikit cokelat menambah tampilan eksotisnya yang menarik populasi laki-laki di desa Konoha. Sudah jelas, Nara Shikana adalah gadis tercantik di Konoha. Ia setahun lebih tua dan dulu berada di tim genin yang sama dengan Sousuke sebelum mereka berdua menjadi jounin. Walaupun mereka maasih berteman baik, sudah cukup lama sejak Kimiko terakhir melihat kakaknya dan Shikana berbicara bersama.

Disamping Shikana, duduk seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat muda, tanda di wajahnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti hewan. Ia menggunakan jaket besar, dengan bulu yang berada di tudung dan lengannya. Semua orang bisa menebak bahwa Kiyoshi adalah salah satu dari klan Inuzuka.

"Ahhh dia cantik sekali menggunakan terusan itu..." Nanako memajukan bibirnya, sedikit nada cemburu terbaca pada suaranya.

"Shikana-senpai memang beruntung, menarik semua laki-laki," Kimiko menambahkan dengan nada bercanda. "DAN KITA DISINI SELALU SENDIRIAN!"

"Tapi, dia tidak terlihat begitu nyaman dengan Kiyoshi-senpai," Nanako memeperhatikan.

Setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, Kimiko pun ikut memperhatikan. Sekali lagi, perkataan Nanako benar. Kimiko menyadari ketika Kiyoshi berbicara dengan keras (pasti tentang dirinya dan anjingnya), Shikana hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum seadanya. Matanya melirik kearah lain, seperti menunggu seseorang untuk menolongnya. Faktanya, Shikana terlihat seperti ia ingin pergi dari kencannya sekarang, bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Tetapi Kimiko tahu Shikana tidak akan pergi. Bukan hanya cantik, tapi ia juga sangat baik dan manis. Bisa dibilang ia adalah perwujudan dari gadis yang feminim, mungkin karena ibunya adalah seorang Yamanaka Ino, yang membesarkannya agar menjadi gadis anggun. Sebenarnya, semua orang lebih terkejut karena Shikana merupakan anak perempuan dari perancang strategi termalas dari Konoha. Shikana terlalu pendiam untuk menjadi putri dari Ino namun terlalu pekerja keras untuk menjadi putri dari Shikamaru. Sejujurnya, dari mana gennya berasal?

 _ **Eh? Bukankah itu...**_ Mata Kimiko memicing kesamping. Ia mengenali figur yang sangat familiar sedang duduk di cabang salah satu pohon dekat kedai tempat Shikana berada, mata hitamnya menatap intens pada pasangan yang sedang kencan siang hari itu. Kimiko menyeringai lebar.

Kimiko melirik Nanako yang juga menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi. Kedua gadis itu saling mengangguk, dengan mudahnya dapat membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Nanako meletakkan beberapa lembar uang sebelum ia dan Kimiko menghilang menjadi kepulan asap, dan muncul kembali disamping figur yang berada di pohon tadi, menyembunyikan chakra mereka.

Uchiha Sousuke belum menyadari dua gadis yang diam-diam berada pada pohon yang sama dengannya.

"Terusan itu benar-benar cocok dengan tubuh Shikana-senpai..." bisik Kimiko ke telinga Sousuke. Sousuke hampir jatuh dari cabang pohon yang ia duduki. Ia berbalik dengan cepat, merasa kesal dengan keberadaan Kimiko yang tidak ia sadari.

"OI APA-APAAN KAU?" teriak Sousuke, rona merah muda terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"AHAHAHA SOUSUKE-NIISAN MENYUKAI SHIKANA-SENPAI!" Nanako menggoda Sousuke dengan kencang.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH!"

"Jadi kau suka mengikuti gadis-gadis cantik yang sedang kencan seperti Shikana-senpai?" Kimiko meneyeringai.

Sousuke memelototi adiknya. "Ini namanya menjaga teman satu tim-mu."

"AHHH KAU LUCU SEKALI NII-SAN JIKA SEDANG CEMBURU!"

"Aku. Tidak. Cemburu." Sousuke menyatakan dengan kesal sebelum melompat turun kebawah.

"BOHONG!" teriak Kimiko dan Nanako bersamaan, sebelum mengikuti Sousuke.

Sekali lagi, ia memelototi kedua gadis itu. "Pergi sana. Aku memilih untuk berjalan dengan tenang."

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau mendengar bagaimana otou-san mendapatkan okaa-san saat-"

"Apa?" tanya Sousuke yang tiba-tiba tertarik.

Kimiko tersenyum lebar. "Itu benar, Naruto-jiji pasti tahu kebenarannya."

Sousuke menghela nafas menyerah, "Baiklah, panggil Kenji kesini lalu kita ketempat Naruto-jiji."

"Bukannya kau yang menjaga Kenji?" tanya Kimiko, bingung. Sousuke mengembalikan tatapan yang sama.

"Loh kukira kau yang menjaga Kenji..." Sousuke menjawab. Kedua mata Uchiha muda ini melebar ketakutan.

"KENJI!"

Melihat dua Uchiha berlarian di Konohagakure mencari adiknya yang paling kecil, seorang pria dengan setelan ANBU berdiri di cabang pohon terdekat. Mata hitamnya melihat segalanya, dari putrinya yang bergosip dengan sahabatnya hingga putra pertamanya yang menatap Shikana di kedai dengan Kiyoshi.

"Hn...Sepertinya bocah idiot itu memang benar anakku..."

"Maafkan aku, Shikana-senpai," Kimiko meminta maaf. "Jika kami tidak kehilangan Kenji dan dia bertemu denganmu dijalan, kau pasti masih dalam kencanmu..."

"Tidak, itu bukan masalah besar kok," Shikana menjawab dengan nada yang tenang. "Aku senang membantu orang-orang yang disayangi Sousuke-kun."

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau jatuh cinta dengannya, senpai!" kata Kimiko dengan nada menggoda. Shikana merona namun dengan cepat ia tepis.

Kenji menegelilingi seluruh desa sendirian, hanya ditemani bonekanya, Pochi. Hal yang luar biasa bahwa ia tidak menangis karena sebenarnya dia hilang. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak ditemani saudaranya hingga malam tiba. Kebetulan, Kenji bertemu Shikana dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk membantu Kenji mencari saudaranya. Mendengar bahwa Kimiko terakhir terlihat menuju gedung Hokage, maka Shikana memutuskan untuk membawa Kenji kesana.

Kimiko tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih, Shikana-senpai. Jika nii-san disini, ia pasti-"

Tiba-tiba, Sousuke muncul entah dari mana. Ia menatap adiknya dengan ekspresi penuh dengan kepanikan.

"Kimiko, aku tidak bisa menemukan Kenji dimanapun! Dia tidak ada dirumah! Aku taku-"

"Sousuke-kun..." suara lembut Shikana terdengar. Mata Sousuke membulat kaget saat melihat mantan teman satu timnya. Kimiko langsung merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah Shikana dan Sousuke yang sedang bertatapan. Yang satu memiliki tatapan lembut; dan yang satunya tatapan dingin.

"Ne, nii-san! Shikana-neechan membelikan akau es krim! Itu enak sekali!" kata Kenji dengan riang, sambil berlari ke Sousuke.

"Shikana, pulanglah," Sousuke bergumam, sedikit kasar. Bahkan ia tidak melihat ke gadis yang ia sebut namanya. "Inuzuka bukan laki-laki yang penyabar."

Kimiko melihat kedua mata Shikana menyipit sedikit, seolah terluka dengan perkataan Sousuke. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum pada Sousuke.

"Aa, baiklah..." Shikana menjawab, berjalan menjauh. Ia menengok kebelakang, memberikan senyum terakhir sebelum kepergiannya. "Oyasumi, Sousuke-kun."

Saat Shikana telah pergi, Sousuke merasakan dua pukulan keras pada kedua bahunya.

"BODOH! KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALI KEPADA SHIKANA-SENPAI?"

"TAHUKAH KAU BANYAK LAKI-LAKI AKAN RELA MEMBUNUH DEMI MENDAPATKAN SENYUMANNYA!"

"PERGI SANA!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU DIRI NII-SAN!"

"KAU HARUSNYA MENYENANGKAN GADIS YANG KAU SUKA!"

"YA TUHAN UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU BILANG, AKU TIDAK SUKA SHIKANA! DIA TERLALU BAIK DAN MENYEBALKAN-"

"Wow Sousuke, kau terdengar seperti ayahmu." Suara yang hangat terdengar dari arah belakang mereka bertiga.

Nanako tersenyum. "Otou-chan!"

Berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga dengan semangkuk ramen di tangannya, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage keenam, tersenyum pada tiga remaja didepannya. Setelah beberapa tahun, ia sangat mencerminkan sosok ayahnya –Minato-. Wajahnya tidak lagi bulat seperti saat ia kecil, menjadi lebih maskulin. Ia mengenakan baju kerah tinggi berwarna biru dan celana ninja, minus jubah Hokagenya. Dirumah, Naruto hanya menjadi ninja biasa dan seorang ayah.

Kenji melompat menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto-jiichan! Coba tebak! Shikana-neechan membelikanku es krim yang sangaaat dingin tapi enak dan dia mengajakku berkeliling! Es krim nya seperti membekukan kepalaku lalu-"

Naruto tertawa. "Kenji, apakah kau benar anaknya teme? Ngomong-ngomong, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada putri kecilnya Shikamaru, eeeehhh Sousuke?"

Sousuke merengut. "Dia cuma teman."

"Itu apa yang ayahmu katakan saat aku memergoki dia memata-matai ibumu yang sedang pergi dengan pemuda lain dulu," Naruto tersenyum lebar. Naruto melihat kedua gadis remaja didepannya tertawa kecil.

"Kami-sama, kau memata-matai kencana Shikana?" tanya Naruto, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukan **memata-matai** , itu namanya menjaga! Gadis itu mudah percaya dengan laki-laki!" Sasuka mengelak, pipinya mulai berubah menjadi warna pink. "Gadis naif bukan tipeku."

"Ya tuhan, ini seperti deja vu..." kata Naruto, menggelengkan kepalanya. "...Ini seperti saat Sasuke pertama cemburu pada Sakura-chan..."

"WHOA APA? CERITAKAN! SEKARANG!" Kimiko meminta dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali, kebingungan. "Eh? Teme tidak pernah memberitahu kalian bagaimana ia dan Sakura-chan bisa bersama?"

Sousuke hanya merengut kesal. "Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang kehidupan membosankan mereka."

"Kecuali kegiatan menyenangkan mereka di tengah malam," jelas Kimiko, dan kemudian ia merinding dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Naruto tertawa. "Yah, baiklah karena _anniversary_ orang tua kalian akan segera tiba, mungkin aku sebagai sahabat mereka berhak memberi tahu kalian bagaimana cerita mereka di masa lalu."

.

.

.

Aku bisa menceritakan segala macam hal yang harus ayah kalian hadapi saat ia kembali ke Konohagakure, beradaptasi kembali, membunuh Madara, menebus kesalahannya, _blah blah blah_...tapi mari kita menuju ke tujuan utama disini yaitu: Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan Haruno Sakura.

Itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Pertama, sebagai remaja ayah kalian merupakan pemuda yang sangat, sangat keras kepala. Ia menolak untuk menunjukkan sedikitpun emosi dan perasaan kecuali tatapannya yang mematikan itu. Ibu kalian dan aku merupakan beberapa orang yang benar-benar bisa berinteraksi dengannya. Selain itu, dia adalah pemuda yang sangat dingin.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia sadar betapa populernya Sakura-chan diantara laki-laki.

Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk menyadari betapa cantiknya Sakura-chan selama beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Saat ia pertama kembali dan melihat Sakura-chan, ia memastikan-tiga kali- untuk benar-benar yakin bahwa ia adalah gadis yang sama dengan teman tim _genin_ nya dulu. Tapi tentu saja, ia menutupi hal tersebut namun kembali muncul ketika beberapa pemuda bodoh berusaha menyentuh Sakura-chan kami.

Awalnya, Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ia berpikir bahwa mereka hanyalah beberapa pemuda bodoh yang berani untuk menyentuh dan mendekati Sakura-chan saat kami sedang ada disitu. Namun kemudian, Sasuke merengut setiap hari karena setidaknya ada lima pemuda yang : a) mengajak Sakura berkencan, b) menggoda Sakura, c) menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, d) berusaha untuk menyentuh Sakura di beberapa tempat khusus. Sasuke bukan hanya merasa terganggu, namun juga heran.

"Oi _dobe_ , ada apa dengan Sakura dan para pecundang itu?" tanya Sasuke. Aku mengetahui bagaimana Sasuke berusaha untuk menutupi nada penasarannya, tapi ini adalah salah satu momen yang jarang bahwa ayahmu benar-benar gagal menutupinya.

"Yah _teme_ , ketika seorang pemuda melihat gadis yang sangat menarik-"

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh," rengut Sasuke. "Maksudku kenapa sekarang?"

Ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk menggodanya. "Yah karena sakura-chan memiliki badan yang sangat bagus, bibir yang menggemaskan, dada yang- OW! YO _TEME_ JANGAN PUKUL AKU KALAU KAU TAHU ITU MEMANG BENAR!"

Kalian tahu bahwa aku benar karena Sasuke memukulku dengan sangat keras di kepala selain saat kami sedang latihan. Ditambah lagi, _Sharingan_ nya aktif, karena yah...ibu kalian selalu tahu bagaimana membuat ayah kalian jadi gila. Meskipun ibu kalian tidak menyadarinya. Sekarang, kalian harus mengingat ini adalah momen saat ayah kalian yang dulu merupakan pemuda-gila-pembalas-dendam dan jelas bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk menjadi lebih terbuka. Dia tidak tenang dan rileks seperti ia yang sekarang; Uchiha Sasuke dulu adalah orang yang sangat mudah marah.

Dan itu kembali bertambah ketika beberapa pemuda berani terang-terangan menggoda Sakura. Sebenarnya, ayahmu sepuluh kali lebih menyeramkan saat masa-masa tersebut dibandingkan masa-masa pembalasan dendamnya dulu.

Seperti pada suatu hari, Sasuke dan aku sedang berlatih bersama, _sparring_ seperti biasa. Kami sedang latihan dengan cukup serius dengan beberapa _chidori_ dan _rasengan_ disana-sini.

Kemudian, latihan kami terhentii begitu saja karena ayah kalian yang paranoid berpikir bahwa seorang pemuda bodoh sedang mencoba untuk menyentuh bokong Sakura saat ia sedang berjalan menuju kami. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan _chidori_ terbesarnya hingga aku terlempar jauh ke danau. Sial. Lalu ia segera berpindah dengan cepat ke belakang pemuda bodoh tersebut, mematahkan kedua tangannya, dan menendangnya hingga ia tersangkut di cabang pohon.

Dan Sakura-chan sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi saat ia menoleh kebelakang dan berkedip kebingungan.

Dasarnya, Sasuke adalah ninja yang _diam-diam mematikan_.

Tapi ayah kalian belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura-chan. Tidak, belum. Sakura-chan terlalu tidak peka terhadap reaksi Sasuke. Beberapa pemuda mengatakan bahwa Sakura cantik? Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Seorang pemuda bodoh menggoda Sakura? Sasuke merengut. Beberapa idiot mencoba menyetuhnya? Sasuka mengirim mereka ke rumah sakit. Idiot yang sama mencoba mengambil manfaat dan datang ke Sakura di rumah sakit? Sasuke memastikan bahwa idiot itu tidak akan mempunyai keturunan.

Dan setelah semua bukti yang jelas itu, ayah kalian masih mengelak tentang perasaannya kepada Sakura.

TAPI TUNGGU! Datanglah seorang pemuda terbodoh yang pernah ada di dunia... sebenarnya, aku lupa siapa namanya karena ia sangat tidak penting untukku, tapi mari kita sebut dia "Taka".

Jadi Taka, pemuda bodoh ini, sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah mendapatkan titel bahwa siapapun yang mendekati Sakura akan setidaknya mengalami beberapa tulang yang retak. Dan Sakura sendiri masih belum menyadari hal ini. Sungguh, kalian pasti bingung kenapa ibu kalian yang begitu pintar, sangatlah naif dalam menyadari sikap Sasuke.

Dan Taka bahkan berani untuk mengajak ibu kalian berkencan. Tepat di depan ayah kalian.

Dan Sasuke jelas akan murka jika ia tidak mendengar suara manis dari istri masa depannya yang menjawab, "Tentu saja aku mau!"

Jadi kenapa Sasuke tidak murka? Yah, menurut teoriku tentang "Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke Bereaksi Saat Ada Haruno Sakura", apa ia seharusnya meledak dan menginterogasi Sakura ditempat lalu memberi tahu bahwa ia memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya? Mengakui perasaannya kepada Sakura-chan sama saja dengan mengaku kalah bagi Sasuke.

Dan Uchiha tidak pernah mengaku kalah.

Selain ayah kalian yang terlalu arogan, aku bisa bilang bahwa ia pengecut karena tidak kunjung mengakui perasaannya kepada Sakura-chan, jadi ibu kalian dan si bodoh Taka itu pun pergi berkencan.

Tapi karena ayah kalian adalah si brengsek paranoid, tentu saja ia menguntit mereka diam-diam sepanjang malam itu. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena aku menguntit Sasuke yang sedang menguntit.

Aku melihat emosi Sasuke meledak berkali-kali pada malam itu dari yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku. Tiap kali Taka melemparkan candaan dan membuat Sakura tertawa? Sasuke merasa kesal. Taka menatap lama kearah dada Sakura? Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan berharap agar ia terperangkap dalam api hitamnya yang menyedihkan. Taka mencoba untuk menyentuh Sakura? Sasuke melempar _senbon_ ke tangan Taka sebelum ia bisa melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Dan satu hal yang sangat mengganggu Sasuke? Ketika Sakura-chan tersenyum. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuat ia terlihat tulus, rapuh dan seperti anak kecil pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Saat itu Sasuke benar-benar cemburu pada Taka. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa ia ada di posisi Taka saat itu, membuat Sakura-chan tersenyum. Hanya pada saat Sakura-chan tersenyum aku bisa melihat wajah ayah kalian menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar peduli pada Sakura-chan.

Inilah alasan mengapa Sakura-chan benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu, karena ia membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu lagi.

Semua yang ia butuhkan hanyalah dengan tidak sengaja membuat Uchiha Sasuke cemburu.

Setelah sekitar satu jam berlalu, aku mengikuti Sasuke yang mengikuti Sakura-chan dan Taka kearah danau, ke tempat paling romantis untuk berkencan. Dan lagi, bagi Sasuke, ia merasa bahwa si idiot tersebut ingin mengambil keuntungan dari Sakura-chan.

Kemudian ayah kalian melakukan hal yang sangat Uchiha, menendang si idiot Taka hingga terlempar ke danau sebelum pemuda tersebut sempat untuk mencium Sakura-chan. Dan sejak saat itu kami tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Hal ini mengarah ke salah satu argumen terbesar yang orang tua kalian pernah lalui. Aku bisa menjelaskannya secara detail, tapi karena ada Kenji disini, mari kita jangan terlalu mengekspos hal-hal vulgar kepadanya terlalu dini.

Tapi pada intinya terjadi seperti ini : Sakura-chan marah besar karena Sasuke yang sangat mengganggunya, Sasuke marah pada Sakura-chan karena berkencan dengan pecundang, Sakura-chan marah pada Sasuke karena sudah menjelek-jelekkan dirinya, Sasuke marah pada Sakura-chan karena ia menyebalkan, dan berkelanjutan. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana, namun debat mereka berlanjut menjadi Sakura-chan yang berteriak kepadanya karena ia kembali ke Konoha, bagaimana hal-hal tidak sama seperti dulu, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke brengsek, berteriak kepadanya bahwa ia lebih kuat dari yang Sasuke kira, dan juga bagaimana ia masih tetap cinta kepadanya, _blah blah blah_. Kemudian Sasuke berteriak kepadanya karena sikap Sakura-chan yang berubah, yang selalu menyebalkan, bodoh, lemah dan selalu membutuhkan perlindungan, dan lain-lain.

Pada dasarnya, mereka hanya marah pada satu sama lain. Dan mereka meledak pada saat itu karena mereka sudah terlalu lama menahan amarah mereka.

Tapi itulah yang terjadi kepada orang yang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Mereka ingin bersama. Mereka saling mencari satu sama lain. Namun, orang-orang keras kepala yang sedang jatuh cinta justru menahan semuanya. Mereka mencoba untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain, membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat. Mereka menolak untuk terlihat lemah dan menyerah. Mereka menolak bahwa yang lain akan memenangkan permainan yang bernama cinta. Ini adalah permainan dimana tidak ada yang menang.

Dan ayah kalian memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan hal ini berlanjut lebih lama.

Saat itu merupakan pertama kalinya Sakura-chan mengalahkan Sasuke. Dan juga merupakan pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke menurunkan pertahanannya. Karena itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke menarik Sakura-chan kedalam sesi ciuman hangat, tangannya berada di rambut _pink_ Sakura-chan dan tangannya yang lain berada di pinggangnya.

"Kau milikku, Sakura," Sasuke berbisik kasar ke kuping Sakura-chan. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan sesi mereka tadi dan saatnya aku untuk pergi, bukan?

Ayah kalian tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin memiliki terhadap ibu kalian. Ia tidak bisa menolak lebih lama lagi.

Ada satu hal yang sangat Sasuke takuti. Hal ini menghantuinya. Dan bagaimanapun juga saat aku bertanya berkali-kali padanya mengapa pada saat itu ia langsung mencium Sakura-chan, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku sampai beberapa tahun kemudian.

Ketika aku menjadi pendamping pria saat pernikahan orang tua kalian.

Beberapa menit sebelum ibu kalian berjalan ke altar, ayah kalian mengakui kepadaku mengapa saat itu ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

Ia sering bermimpi tentang pernikahan ibumu. Ia tidak pernah tahu mengapa itu terjadi.

Ia bilang mimpi itu adalah idenya sendiri untuk membayangkan bagaimana pernikahan Sakura-chan nantinya. Ia membayangkan setiap detailnya. Bagaimana ia membayangkan pohon sakura yang berbunga penuh. Bagaimana teman-teman dekatnya akan meneteskan air mata ketika melihat Sakura berjalan ke altar, mungkin Kakashi akan berada disampingnya untuk menyerahkan Sakura ke pengantin pria. Bagaimana ia akan mengenakan gaun paling indah di dunia. Bagaimana rambut _pink_ panjangnya akan disanggul keatas, dan beberapa helai rambut akan membingkai wajahnya. Bagaimana matanya yang hijau akan berkilau saat ia mencapai altar. Bagaimana ia akan memiliki senyum terindah di dunia. Bagaimana ia berjanji bahwa ia akan ada disana.

Meskipun itu berarti ia melihat Sakura menikahi pria lain. Dan mimpi itu menghantuinya hingga hari pernikahan mereka.

Karena ayah kalian mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar beruntung bahwa ialah pengantin prianya. Ia adalah pria yang akan Sakura nikahi. Ia adalah pria yang menjanjikan Sakura kebahagiaan yang abadi. Ia adalah pria yang akan membuat Sakura tersenyum tiap hari. Ia akan menjadi pria yang ada di samping Sakura ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan ia menolak untuk merubah semua itu.

Dan ketika ia melihat ibu kalian berjalan di altar hari itu, aku bersumpah untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ayah kalian tersenyum yang benar-benar tulus.

Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Jadi pada malam itu saat ia mencium ibu kalian, Sasuke membuang ego, harga diri yang tinggi, mimpi-mimpi buruk dan tujuannya, agar ia bisa memiliki ibu kalian walaupun hanya untuk sesaat. Meskipun itu berarti bahwa momen tersebut bisa berakhir, ayah kalian lebih memilih seperti itu. Ia lebih baik memiliki ibu kalian walaupun untuk satu hari saja, daripada harus menghabiskan bertahun-tahun tanpa kehadiran Sakura-chan disampingnya.

Dan ia tidak pernah menyangka momen tersebut akan bertahan lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

Jadi untuk seorang Uchiha, kecemburuan adalah hal yang bagus.

"Dan itulah bagaimana awal dari orang tua kalian berkencan," Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ahhh Sasu-jichan manis sekali! Kenapa aku tidak memiliki cerita yang manis seperti itu?" rengek Nanako, sambil memeluk bantal lebih erat.

"Jangan khawatir, _princess_! Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemukan pangeranmu sendiri!" Naruto menyemangati putrinya. "Bagaimana bisa orang-orang menolak pesona Uzumaki?"

" _Sou ya_! Kau keren sekali, otouchan!" teriak Nanako.

Kimiko dan Sousuke hanya berpandangan satu sama lain. Benar apa yang dikatakan ayah mereka : Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar memastikan bahwa putrinya menjadikan dirinya idola.

"Jadi, coba kuluruskan hal ini," Sousuke angkat bicara, masih kebingungan. "Ayah kami memata-matai kencan ibu, menghajar habis pemudah bodoh tersebut, berciuman dengannya, dan mengklaim bahwa ibu adalah miliknya?"

"Dan itulah awal dari mereka berkencan?" Kimiko bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," Naruto mengkonfirmasi dengan tenang. "Aneh memang bagaimana ayahmu hobi memata-matai kencan orang lain. Sousuke, kau itu mirip dengan ayahmu lebih dari yang kau pikirkan."

Sousuke merengut, kesal dengan komentar dari Hokage tersebut.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang membaca buku dengan tenang ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibanting dengan kencang. Mata hitamnya menyipit, melihat ketiga anaknya memasuki ruang tengah. Ia menggerutu. Kedamaiannya akan berakhir disini.

"Oi, kemana saja kalian seharian ini anak-anak bodoh?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa Kenji sudah makan malam?"

Sasuke menangkis semua kunai yang dilempar kearahnya. Ia melempar kunai-kunai tersebut kesudut ruangan, bingung dengan tingkah Sousuke dan Kimiko. Mereka memelototi Sasuke dengan kesal. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya –bingung-.

"Apa-apaan ka-"

"OH YA KAU BENAR-BENAR ROMANTIS!" Sousuke berteriak marah.

"KAU TIDAK MEMAKSA SEBUAH HUBUNGAN; HARUSNYA KAU MENGAJAKNYA DENGAN CARA SEPERTI _GENTLEMAN_!" teriak Kimiko.

"MENJADI POSESIF ITU TIDAK ROMANTIS, DASAR ORANG TUA!"

"MUNGKIN KAU HANYA NAFSU PADANYA!"

"Otou-chan! Coba tebak? Hari ini, aku makan es krim, aku lupa namanya tapi itu adalah rasa baru! Shikana-neechan membelikannya untukku dan itu sangat enak, dan ia beli satu untuk dirinya sendiri dan membagi untukku juga, jadi saat rasanya bercampur itu amat sangat enak-"

"KAU PENGECUT!"

"ITU SALAHMU KARENA KAU CEMBURU DARI AWAL!"

"AHHH KAU PAYAH!"

"OH TUHAN DIMANA OKAASAN!"

"AKU HARUS TAU KENAPA IA BERSEDIA UNTUK MENIKAH DENGANMU!"

"Dia ada _shift_ malam di rumah sakit," jawab Sasuke. Tentu saja, Sousuke dan Kimiko mengabaikannya.

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEPERTI PASANGAN NORMAL LAINNYA?"

"KENAPA KAU BAHKAN MENJADI AYAH KAMI?"

"KAU MERUSAK MASA KECILKU!"

Sousuke dan Kimiko pun berlari keatas dan membanting pintu kamar mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sangat bingung dan Kenji yang berceloteh tentang es krim.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

 _Chapter 2 : Waking Up First_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _cubit-cubit-cubit-cubit_

Sasuke mengerang pelan, tapi kedua matanya menolak untuk terbuka.

 _cubit-cubit-cubit-cubit_

Masih belum menyerah, namun Sasuke pun tidak akan menyerah. Ia berguling hingga wajahnya terbenam sepenuhnya di bantal. Ia mengerang.

 _cubit-cubit-cubit-cubit_

"Otouchan? Otouchan?" panggil suara yang polos dan manis.

 _cubit-cubit-cubit-cubit_

Sasuke menolak untuk menyerah kepada alat pencubit kecil ini. Sial, putranya benar-benar tahu bagaimana untuk mencubitnya, dan dia baru lima tahun. Lima tahun.

Sasuke membanggakan dirinya karena masih memiliki badan yang sangat bagus dan bugar pada umurnya yang hampir empat puluh, dan bahu bidangnya harus bisa menahan cubitan dari Kenji.

"Ne otouchan? Okaachan bilang kalau otouchan tidak bangun, Pochi akan memakan semua sarapanmu," Kenji tertawa geli.

Merengut, Sasuke memendam kepalanya dibawah bantal, menghindari sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidur paginya.

"Aku akan merobek Pochi menjadi dua kalau ia berani menyentuh makananku," gerutu Sasuke, berharap Kenji tidak akan mendengar ancamannya.

Tentu saja, Sasuke harusnya tahu untuk tidak meremehkan putra bungsunya terutama jika itu menyangkut kelinci bodohnya. Karena yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sepasang kaki kecil yang melompat naik turun dengan agresif di punggungnya, memaksa Sasuke untuk bangun. Sasuke bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar beberapa suara aneh di tulang punggungnya, terima kasih untuk Kenji. Ia bisa menghadapi beberapa misi ANBU yang berbahaya tanpa mendapatkan luka sedikitpun, namun tidak bisa mengetahui serangan yang dilancarkan oleh putranya yang berumur lima tahun.

Ia benar-benar sudah bertambah tua.

"KENAPA KAU MAU MENYAKITI POCHI?" teriak Kenji, air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya sambil terus-terusan melompat naik turun di punggung ayahnya. "AYAH JAHAT! AKU AKAN BILANG PADA OKAACHAN! OKAACHAN!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku bangun! Aku bangun!" Sasuke mengeluh sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Ia memijit bahunya, berdecak kesal. Ia melihat kearah Kenji, yang sedang duduk bersila dan menjaga jarak dari ayahnya. Kenji memeluk erat boneka kelincinya, ketakutan tertulis jelas di matanya. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tahu bahwa Kenji takut ia akan merebut Pochi dan merobeknya tepat di depan mata bocah tersebut. Kenji masih menangis, menatap ayahnya dengan horor.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat Kenji dan meletakkan bocah tersebut di pangkuannya, mengacak pelan rambut hitamnya. "Kenji, aku tidak akan membunuh kelincimu. Sekarang bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu berhenti menangis?"

"Minta maaf ke Pochi!" pinta Kenji, mengangkat Pochi tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke memelototi putranya. _Bocah ini benar-benar..._

Sasuke mengangkat Pochi perlahan, menatapnya dengan sebal. Ia menghela nafas.

"Maaf, Pochi," Sasuke meminta maaf, lebih seperti menggeram. Namun itu cukup untuk mendapatkan kembali hati putranya dan Kenji kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Pochi memaafkanmu, otouchan! _Ne, ne,_ maukah ayah mengajariku cara melempar shuriken hari ini?" pinta Kenji. "Kemudian, kita main petak umpet, tapi kau tidak boleh menggunakan klon karena itu curang! Lalu, lalu, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim juga? Aku ingin ke toko dimana Shikana-neechan mengajakku kemarin, tapi aku lupa nama tempatnya! Oh, bisakan kita pergi ke taman hari ini? Aku ingin bermain dengan burung! Oh iya, kemarin pagi aku bermain dengan Chihiro-chan lalu burung itu membuang kotoran di kepalanya sehingga ia menangis dan-"

"Oke, kita akan lakukan semuanya jika kau membiarkanku turun dari ranjang dan sarapan, Kenji," jawab Sasuke dengan lelah. Sungguh, darimana anak ini bisa berbicara dengan banyak dan cepat? Kenji memiliki sepuluh hal dikepalanya bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan satu kalimat. Tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang. Kenji merupakan hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

Kenji mengangguk senang sebelum melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari kearah dapur. Perlahan, Sasuke berdiri, memandang keluar jendela. Pagi yang cerah, matanya menyipit karena cahaya matahari yang terlalu terang menurutnya. Berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, matanya menangkap sesosok figur yang familiar sedang bersender di samping pintu, menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Oi, bukankah kau harusnya sudah dibawah, bocah?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sousuke, menaikkan alisnya.

Sousuke merengut kesal.

"Kau tahu, saat aku seumuran Kenji.." mulai Sousuke. "...dan jatuh dari pohon, kemudian menangis, kau bilang bahwa jika aku ingin menjadi ninja, aku tidak boleh menangis."

Sasuke memasang wajah datar. "Mungkin kau seharusnya tidak memanjat pohon itu dari awal, anak bodoh."

"Kau yang menyuruhku memanjat pohon itu, orang tua."

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan semua ini? Turunlah dan bergabung dengan ibumu untuk sarapan," Sasuke menuruni tangga, mengabaikan anaknya yang memasang tampang kesal.

"Okaasan sudah berangkat; ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah sakit," gumam Sousuke.

Ia melihat langkah ayahnya terhenti sesaat. Rambut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke di bagian depan menghalangi Sousuke untuk melihat ekspresi ayahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga. Sousuke mengikuti dibelakang, mengawasi setiap pergerakan ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, kurasa akan sangat baik jika kau bangun lebih dulu dari okaasan sesekali, buatkanlah ia sarapan untuk _anniversary_ kalian," saran Sousuke. "Daripada kau tidur sampai ia selesai membuat sarapan."

"Hey, jangan memerintahku bagaimana aku harus merayakan _anniversary_ nanti, aku dan ibumu akan tetap melakukan kegiatan di pagi hari," balas Sasuke, memancing putranya untuk melempar setidaknya sepuluh kunai ke wajah Sasuke. Untungnya, Sasuke menangkap semua kunainya. Dan bagaimanapun itu tidak mengubah wajah Sousuke yang terlihat kesal. Oh, betapa ia menyukai kegiatan menyiksa putra sulungnya.

Memasuki dapur, Sasuke melihat kedua anaknya yang lain duduk di meja sarapan, memakan _pancakes_ mereka dengan damai. Mereka menyapa pelan satu sama lain. Sousuke melihat kearah jendela, melihat seekor burung pengantar pesan mengetuk-ngetuk. Ia meraih gulungan kecil yang terikat di kaki burung tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya membaca cepat tulisan di gulungan tersebut, merengut. Ia mengambil setengan potong _pancake_ lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Sebelum ia berlari ke pintu depan, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Oi kau mau kemana, bocah bodoh?" Sasuke bertanya dengan cepat.

"Ada interogasi," jawab Sousuke cepat, sambil memakai sepatu _boots_ nya. "Untuk mata-mata yang kemarin kami tangkap."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah _pancake_. "Oi, Sousuke, jangan-"

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebelum matanya bertemu dengan _onyx_ putrinya.

"Apa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada monoton. Kimiko hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Aku baru sadar, seingatku, okaasan selalu bangun lebih dulu daripada kau untuk membuat sarapan," jawab Kimiko dengan nada kecewa. "Dan kau hanya tidur."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ah, ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik ia simpan dari anak-anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cukup, Uchiha," tegas Ibiki, menepuk bahu remaja di depannya. "Kau akan kelelahan dengan _sharingan_ mu itu."

Sousuke mengangguk. Ia menutup pelan kedua matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang. Kemudian, perlahan mereka terbuka kembali dan digantikan dengan sepasang mata _onyx_. Ia merasakan keringat dingin di dahinya, namun tidak berusaha untuk menyekanya. Matanya terlalu fokus pada mata-mata yang ditangkap baru-baru ini, lelaki berumur sekitar empat puluh tahun, dirantai ke kursi. Sousuke baru saja mempengaruhi lelaki tersebut dengan _genjutsu_ , berharap agar mata-mata tersebut secara tidak sadar membocorkan informasi. Sayangnya, mata-mata tersebut selalu menolak. Sousuke harus langsung melakukan penyiksaan mental secara langsung.

Kedua mata tawanan tersebut terbuka lebar, urat merah terlihat jelas di bagian putih dari kedua bola matanya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras selagi ia menarik nafas. Sousuke mengernyit.

"Apa tindakanku berlebihan?" Sousuke bertanya dengan tenang kepada Ibiki.

Kepala badan interogasi Konoha tersebut mengangguk. "Beberapa cara ekstrim diperlukan untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Kau akan melewati hal-hal yang lebih buruk dari ini, Uchiha."

"Tidak menjelaskan mengapa kau belum pensiun, _sir_."

Ia mencoba untuk menanggapi perkataan Ibiki dengan serius. Sebagai interogator yang tua dan senior, Ibiki sangat realistis dalam bidang penyiksaan seperti ini. Saat keduanya baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan, senyuman licik terlihat di wajah sandera tersebut.

"Sharingan...Uchiha..." Mata-mata tersebut terkekeh pelan, terdengar seperti maniak. "...jadi kau pasti anak dari si Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke menggenggam pegangan pedangnya dengan erat, mata gelapnya menyipit, "Lalu?"

"Kau tidak sebanding dengan ayahmu dalam masalah penyiksaan, ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana menghancurkan seorang ninja dari dalam. Ia belajar banyak hal dari Madara..."

"Abaikan dia." Perintah Ibiki, tapi ia dapat dengan jelas melihat warna merah dan hitam yang terdapat di kedua mata Sousuke.

"Jadi pelacur mana yang ayahmu nikahi, heh?"

Tak sampai satu detik, mata-mata tersebut merasakan besi dingin dengan jarak yang berbahaya di lehernya. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget dengan seberapa dekat jarak kedua mata sharingan Sousuke.

"TURUNKAN PEDANGMU, UCHIHA!"

Dengan ragu, Sousuke mengikuti perintah Ibiki, menurunkan pedangnya dari leher mata-mata tersebut. Ia menatap mata-mata tersebut dengan pandangan penuh amarah dan jijik. Namun tidak seluruhnya dimaksudkan padanya.

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu dan kau keluar dari misi, Uchiha!" ancam Ibiki, memegang erat pundak Sousuke hingga mereka berhadapan. "Kau ingin menjadi ANBU? Kontrol emosimu!"

Sousuke mengembalikan pedangnya ke tempat semula. Hal selanjutnya yang Ibiki tahu, ia melihat Uchiha muda meninggalkan ruangan dengan suara bantingan keras yang berasal dari pintu, Ibiki menghela nafas.

 _Bocah ini bertingkah semakin mirip dengan ayahnya dari hari ke hari._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria yang sudah berumur menaiki tangga menuju puncak menara Hokage, sebuah masker berwarna gelap menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Keriput sedikit terlihat dari ujung maskernya, dan juga terdapat di mata dan dahinya. Ia mengenakan jaket biru yang terlihat kebesaran. Ia membuka pintu menuju atap menara, hidungnya masih terkubur pada buku berwarna pink yang sudah terkenal.

Ia berhenti membaca ketika menyadari seorang remaja berambut hitam yang sedang duduk beberapa meter dari pintu. Pemuda tersebut menatap kosong. Bagaimanapun, kedua matanya menunjukkan adanya kegelisahan.

Hatake Kakashi ingat bahwa ia melihat pemuda Uchiha yang berlari keluar dari ruang interogasi.

Kakashi menyimpan buku pinknya dibawah bahu, berjalan kearah Sousuke. Ia berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri karena pemuda tersebut belum menyadari keberadannya.

"Yo, Sousuke-kun."

Kakashi kira Sousuke akan jatuh dari atap karena terkejut. Sousuke memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, sepenuhnya kaget dengan keberadaan Kakashi. Tak lama, ia mengatasi rasa kagetnya, menghela nafas dengan keras.

"Kami-sama Kakashi-jii, bukankah kau harusnya ada bersama...dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang dilakukan para tetua?"

"Dan bukankah kau harusnya berkencan dengan gadis Nara?" goda Kakashi, menghasilkan pandangan dingin dari Sousuke. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Sudah berapa banyak orang-orang mengatakan bahwa kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu?"

Sousuke merengut tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mirip dengan ayahku," jawab Sousuke. Kakashi dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada jijik dalam perkataan Sousuke.

"Kau tahu bahwa ayahmu tidak seburuk yang kau tahu," jawab Kakashi. "Dia keras karena ia mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak peduli walaupun ia memanjakanku seperti bayi," dengus Sousuke. " _Anniversary_ mereka sebentar lagi dan pria tua benar-benar tidak tertarik sedikit pun."

"Itu karena ayahmu adalah orang yang tertutup," Kakashi menjelaskan, duduk disamping Sousuke. "Ia lebih memilih cara yang _private_ , jauh dari penglihatan orang-orang. Sebenarnya, ibumu bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai ayahmu bertingkah paranoid. Ia membanjiri ibumu dengan cinta melalui hal-hal kecil dan sederhana."

"Kakashi-jii, hubungan intim tidak dihitung."

"Aku sedang tidak berbicara tentang hal itu, kau bocah mesum. Contohnya, ayahmu mempunyai kebiasaan yang sangat lucu seperti selalu bangun sebelum ibumu."

Sousuke merengut. "Ya benar; ia selalu tidur jadi okaasan harus membuatkannya sarapan."

"Aku juga akan begitu jika aku tidak tidur semalaman untuk melihat istriku tertidur, berharap tak ada yang akan menyakitinya."

Pada titik ini, mata Sousuke melebar sebesar bola golf. "Itu tidak benar...kan?"

Dibawah maskernya, Kakashi tersenyum licik. "Mari kita katakan ketika dua muridku mulai berkencan, dan merupakan hal yang wajar untukku memata-matai...petualangan malam mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang tuamu baru berkencan sekitar beberapa bulan, namun sudah mengambil keputusan yang besar dengan tinggal bersama. Mereka menyewa apartemen kecil yang aku yakini sangat nyaman dan manis untuk pasangan muda seperti mereka. Butuh sekitar tiga hari untuk mereka memindahkan seluruh barang-barang kedalam apartemen yang baru. Itu adalah hal pertama yang mereka miliki bersama-sama. Jadi sudah jelas setelah seharian bekerja keras, mereka langsung terlelap di ranjang besar mereka-bukan, Sousuke, itu bukan untuk berhubungan intim. Ranjang mereka besar karena klanmu sangat kaya dan ayahmu dapat membeli segalanya pada saat itu. Memang ayahmu pemuda yang boros.

Karena sudah merupakan tugasku untuk menjaga kehidupan percintaan murid-muridku, aku berinisiatif untuk memastikan mereka tidak melakukan hal yang tidak pantas. Ketegangan antara Sasuke dan para tetua belum reda, jadi hal terakhir yang mereka inginkan adalah Sasuke memiliki anak. Tentu saja, ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengawasi dari salah satu cabang pohon, aku sangat bangga melihat kedua orang tuamu tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Bahkan mereka tidur dengan tenang, lengan Sasuke memeluk perut Sakura. Punggung Sakura rapat dengan dada Sasuke dan aku tidak dapat berpikir apapun selain betapa manisnya mereka saat itu. Hanya pemuda yang berada dibawah ajaran Hatake Kakashi yang benar-benar tahu gestur romantis seperti itu. Baru saja aku ingin mengambil kamera ninjaku ketika aku menyadari hal yang aneh:

Ayahmu tidak tidur.

Kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar dan aku khawatir dia menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi ketika kulihat lebih dekat, aku sadar kedua matanya hanya terfokus pada satu hal: Sakura.

Kuingatkan, sekitar pukul dua pagi ketika aku memutuskan untuk memata-matai mereka, dan benar-benar terlihat bahwa ayahmu bahkan jarang mengedipkan matanya. Aku melihat ayahmu memandang ibumu yang sedang tidur dengan damai, bernafas pelan. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di mata ayahmu yang jarang kulihat di publik. Aku sangat senang ketika di matanya kulihat ada kenyamanan, kedamaian, kebahagiaan,dan ketulusan yang jarang kulihat. Dan dalam waktu yang sama, aku juga melihat dengan jelas adanya keinginan memiliki, ketakutan, penyesalan dan kerapuhan yang juga jarang terlihat dimata Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan ia terjaga sepanjang malam: untuk membuat Sakura nyaman atau untuk menyiksa dirinya akan kesalahannya yang dulu.

Dan aku tahu bahwa ia tidak tidur pada malam itu. Keesokan paginya, ia memiliki lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Walaupun ia menutupinya.

Namun pada pagi hari merupakan momen yang terburuk. Setiap pagi, ayahmu akan bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum ibumu membuka mata. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, namun mungkin ia masih menghukum dirinya sendiri. Menghukum dirinya karena sudah mengkhianati desa, untuk membawa banyak rasa sakit untuk Sakura, untuk memaksanya untuuk bertahan dengan tekanan bersama dengan mantan kriminal. Mungkin ia tidak berpikir bahwa ia pantas untuk bangun dengan melihat matanya setiap pagi. Atau ketika Sakura bangun, ia akan meninggalkannya. Sasuke memang naif; ia harusnya tahu hal ini berpengaruh apa terhadap Sakura.

Setiap pagi ketika ibumu bangun, aku dapat melihat kekecewaan dimatanya bahwa ia tidak bisa membangunkan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Ia bangun, sendirian, hampir setiap hari. Tapi ia akan menepis pikirannya itu dan tersenyum, dan menemui Sasuke di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Sakura akan bertanya mengapa ia terlihat sangat lelah, apakah ia bisa tidur tadi malam, apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sebelum Sakura mendapatkan serangan kepanikan, Sasuke akan menenangkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahwa ia hanya bersikap berlebihan, dan mereka harus bekerja atau berlatih atau apapun yang harus mereka lakukan.

Aku selalu memantau mereka secara berkala, berharap bahwa rutinitas itu akan berakhir. Itu hanya membawa akibat buruk ketimbang hal baik untuk mereka, walaupun itu merupakan hal yang sangat manis. Sayangnya, itu tidak pernah berakhir. Sasuke masih terbangun sepanjang malam, menjaga Sakura.

Itu tidak berakhir hingga hampir setahun kemudian.

Sasuke baru saja kembali dari misi ANBU yang sangat berbahaya, mengancam, dan berpotensi membawa peperangan yang aku tidak terlalu ingat itu tentang apa, walaupun aku cukup yakin bahwa aku ada dalam misi yang sama dengannya.

Ia sangat lelah.

Namun karena aku sangat baik, aku masih menyempatkan untuk mengawasi apakah rutinitas kecil ini masih berlangsung. Aku duduk di salah satu cabang pohon, mengawasi Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia langsung terjatuh ke ranjang, menghela nafas yang berat. Sakura menolak untuk tidur sebelum Sasuke juga tidur, yang dimana ia menolak tentang hal ini. Sasuke akhirnya memeluk Sakura lagi (saat itu, aku heran darimana Sasuke belajar untuk bagaimana menjadi _cassanova_...Oh, tunggu, dariku. Heh). Ia mengucapkan selamat malam dan mereka berdua memejamkan mata.

Namun ayahmu kembali bangun beberapa menit kemudian.

Kecuali, malam ini berbeda. Tidak ada rasa nyaman dan damai di mata Sasuke. Ketakutan terlihat mendominasi. Penyesalan terpampang jelas. Dan juga, ia memeluk Sakura lebih erat dari biasanya, memendam kepalanya kedalam rambut pink Sakura. Ia mencium pelan dahinya (Ya Tuhan, Uchiha tahu bagaimana caranya mencium) dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya dibelakang telinga. Sesaat, aku kira ia akan meninggalkannya lagi untuk alasan yang bodoh seperti meninggalkan desa untuk melindunginya karena adanya ancaman yang muncul selama misi namun aku lupa karena umur tuaku ini menghancurkan ingatanku. Namun ia tidak meninggalkan Sakura. Ayahmu memeluk ibumu dengan erat, dan membisikkan keata-kata yang tidak akan ia katakan pada ibumu hingga saat ia melamarnya.

"Sakura...aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Keesokan paginya merupakan hal yang sangat menarik. Tapi, ayahmu tidak berpendapat demikian.

Kau tahu, pagi itu merupakan pertama kalinya ibumu bangun sebelum Sasuke. Aku dapat melihat kebahagiaan di kedua matanya ketika ia bangun dan melihat orang yang ia cintai tertidur dengan tenang. Ia mencium pelan bibir Sasuke, namun ayahmu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sakura menghela nafas senang. Ia pasti berpikir bahwa ayahmu kelelahan karena misi, karena ia turun dari ranjang dan melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa.

Dan sekitar satu jam kemudian, aku mengetahui kenapa ayahmu menyiksa dirinya dengan keras setiap malam.

Karena saat ia bangun pagi itu, dan menemukan tidak ada Sakura disampingnya, kedua matanya langsung melebar terkejut, ketakutan terlihat jelas di matanya. Wajahnya memucat, hampir membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, bernafas dengan berat. Ia mencari di sekeliling ruangan, dengan panik mencari sesuatu atau seseorang dalam kasus ini.

"Oh tidak..." Ia terdengar seperti seorang anak yang takut dengan kegelapan.

Ia menyingkap selimutnya kesamping dan melompat turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berlalu keluar ruangan, berteriak, "SAKURA!"

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?" Aku mendengar Sakura menjawabnya dengan nada khawatir. Sasuke pasti mendengarnya juga, karena ia langsung berlari kearah dapur. Disitu ia syok ketika melihat Sakura, dengan semangkuk adonan _pancake_ di kedua tangannya. Masih ada di apartemen mereka. Masih bersamanya. Masih di dalam hidupnya.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya, berdebat dengan pikirannya mengapa masih mungkin untuknya berada disini. Ia terlihat kacau, dan aku yakin itu bukan karena misi. Kau tahu, Sasuke hidup dalam sebuah mimpi buruk selama hidupnya. Hanya ia yang memiliki masa lalu seperti itu. Masa lalu tentang siapapun yang dekat dengannya akan selalu meninggalkannya, terutama lewat kematian.

Khawatir seperti biasanya, Sakura meletakkan mangkuknya di meja dapur, bergegas menuju Sasuke. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi sasuke, melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, ada apa? Kau tidak terlihat baik," tanya Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, wajahmu panas. Kurasa kau de-"

Namun Sakura tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ayahmu menarik ibumu kedalam pelukan erat, merapatkan kedua lengannya ke kepala dan pinggang Sakura. Ia merengkuh wajah Sakura ke dadanya, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura. Namun ia memeluknya seperti Sakura akan hilang dari genggamannya kapan saja. Jari-jarinya gemetar, ragu apakah Sakura lebih aman dalam genggamannya atau tidak, namun ayahmu sudah berada dalam pertarungan di pikirannya sendiri sejak lama.

Karena sejauh ia dapat mengingat, ia selalu kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Hal itu membuat ayahmu dingin dan sinis. Dan itulah sebabnya ia selalu ragu untuk menunjukkan perasannya pada ibumu. Ia takut kehilangannya. Ia takut semuanya akan berakhir. Karena ibumu merupakan satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat itu dalam hidupnya. Dan jika ia menghilang untuk alasan apapun, aku takut ayahmu akan kehilangan akalnya. Ia tidak akan punya alasan untuk hidup.

Dan itulah sebabnya ia terjaga setiap malam, hanya untuk menjaganya. Ia takut jika dimalam hari, seseorang akan mencoba untuk merenggut Sakura darinya. Ia takut jika kelemahannya, yaitu Sakura, akan diketahui oleh musuh. Mereka akan menggunakan Sakura. Mereka akan melukai Sakura untuk melukainya juga.

Ayahmu tidak bodoh, Sousuke. Ia tahu seberapa besar cinta ibumu untuknya. Ia tahu seberapa besar ibumu telah berkorban untuknya. Dan dia tahu bagaimana besarnya rasa sakit ibumu jika ayahmu meninggalkan Konoha lagi, ia tetap tinggal untuk ibumu. Ia tinggal karena ia lebih memilih untuk membuat ibumu merasa aman dan senang, ia tahu bahwa itulah satu-satunya cara.

Karena ayahmu percaya bahwa jika ia akan melindunginya, maka yang terbaik adalah dengan ada di sampingnya ketika ia membutuhkannya.

Dan ibumu juga menyadarinya. Karena ia mulai menangis dan membasahi kemeja Sasuke. Ia tidak biasanya menerima cinta Sasuke seperti ini, jadi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain menangis. Ia mengerti apa yang sudah ia lalui, jadi ia menangis untuknya. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa Sasuke telah berbohong padanya tiap pagi jika ia bertanya apakah Sasuke tidur atau tidak. Namun ia memaafkannya, karena ia tahu ia melakukannya karena cinta. Dan ia tahu bagaimana Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya dari gestur yang sederhana. Ia hanya ingin untuk menghapus kepedihan Sasuke. Karena dengan menghapus kepedihannya ibumu akan benar-benar bahagia.

Maka ia menatap ayahmu dan menciumnya pelan sebelum ia berbicara.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong ingat bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu setelah mencintaimu untuk bertahun-tahun. Aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi diriku sendiri dan aku tahu bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungiku.

"Jadi tolong...kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu untukku. Yang kuminta adalah kau untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun."

Dan ia benar-benar melakukan semua perkataan ibumu. Karena setelah momen manis diantara kedua murid kesayanganku itu, setiap malam Sasuke akhirnya selalu tidur dengan tenang disamping Sakura. Aku melihat bahwa ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya karena Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dan aku memergoki mereka melakukan beberapa hal nakal setelah insiden tersebut. Dan juga aku melihat ketika Sasuke bangun, ia tetap berada di ranjang, menunggu Sakura untuk bangun. Dan ketika Sakura bangun, mereka berdua akan tersenyum.

Jika Sasuke kadang terbangun dan terjaga sepanjang malam karena kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan, Sakura akan memintanya untuk kembali tidur, dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan tetap ada disitu ketika ia bangun. Dan ia mengangguk. Namun ada satu kebiasaan yang tidak akan ia hilangkan:

Ayahmu akan selalu bangun lebih dulu sebelum ibumu. Karena setiap pagi, segala yang ayahmu inginkan dari ibumu adalah ia ada disampingnya dan tersenyum padanya hingga sisa hidupnya.

Dan sesungguhnya aku akan terus memantau mereka jika ayahmu waktu itu tidak men _chidori_ ku hingga aku terlempar ke monumen _Hokage_ ketika aku memergoki mereka melakukan...ehm, ketika ayahmu sudah melamarnya.

Beberapa hal yang aku menyesal telah kuajarkan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, jangan terlalu keras pada ayahmu, Sousuke," Kakashi mengingatkan. "Ia hanya suka untuk bersikap romantis ketika tidak ada orang disekitar mereka."

Sousuke masih memandang langit. Kakashi tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu masih marah atau tidak, tapi ia tahu bahwa Sousuke memahami setiap perkataannya. Efeknya mulai terlihat. Kedua mata Sousuke melunak, namun genggaman pada pedangnya masih terlihat erat.

Kakashi menepuk pundak Sousuke, meminta perhatiannya.

"Aku tahu itu sulit diterima. Terutama dengan menjadi anak tertua dari klan yang hampir punah," Kakashi memulai dengan hangat. "Tapi jangan pernah memaksakan dirimu karena kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menyenangkan ayahmu. Aku tahu, Sasuke mengerti apa yang kau rasakan.

"Biar bagaimanapun, Sousuke, kau tak bisa mengelak bahwa kau dan ayahmu sangatlah mirip."

"Kakashi, kau bukanlah orang pertama yang berbicara seperti itu."

"Karena itu memang benar," Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Tapi biar aku koreksi: Kau mirip seperti ayahmu ketika ia di umur yang sama. Keinginan untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Memaksakan diri, ekspektasi menjadi seorang Uchiha, latihan yang ekstrim, dan berada dalam penolakan tentang gadis yang kau sukai-"

"Kakashi-jii..." Sousuke menggeram pelan.

"Kekesalan ketika digoda tentang gadis yang ia sukai," kakashi melanjutkan. "Kurangnya pengetahuan tentang wanita, aku dapat menulis buku tentang seberapa miripnya kau dengan ayahmu. Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, Sousuke."

Sousuke mengangguk, membayangkan ayahnya dalam umur yang sama dengan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne, Uchiha-san, bukankah _anniversary_ mu sebentar lagi? Usia pernikahan ke dua puluh, 'kan?"

Wanita dengan rambut pink panjang yang digulung keatas melirik kesampingnya. Ia memiliki mata berwarna _jade_ yang indah dan meskipun ia sudah berumur 39, ia tidak terlihat melewati umur 25. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa formulir pasiennya, atensinya mengarah pada salah satu rekan kerjanya.

Uchiha Sakura tersenyum. "Iya, kau benar."

"Kau bekerja sangat keras di rumah sakit," timpal rekan kerjanya. "Aku kira kau akan meluangkan waktumu untuk mempersiapkannya."

"Jangan khawatir, suamiku mengerti bahwa akhir-akhir ini rumah sakit sangatlah sibuk," jawab Sakura. "Lagipula..."

Kedua maniknya melirik kearah foto yang terletak di mejanya. Foto tersebut diambil saat hari pernikahan mereka. Ia mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat menawan, sebuah buket bunga sakura tersemat di kedua tangannya. Sasuke mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam klasik, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Dalam foto tersebut, tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, menarik Sakura erat kedalam pelukannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada detik terakhir sang fotografer mengambil gambar tersebut. Sakura tertawa karena ketika gambarnya muncul, terlihat seperti Sasuke ingin menciumnya. Namun karena waktunya tidak tepat, terlihat seperti membeku dalam gambar. Tapi tak masalah, Sakura sangat menyukai foto ini.

"Aku percaya bahwa suamiku pasti bisa membuatku terkejut."

 **.**

Sasuke bersin dengan keras. Ia mengusap hidungnya dengan tangannya, menatap kosong.

"Ah, otouchan, apakah kau demam? YA TUHAN APAKAH KAU AKAN MATI! JANGAN MATI!" Kenji berteriak. Sasuke tertawa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kenji, sekarang lanjutkan latihanmu," Sasuke tertawa kecil, mengambil beberapa kunai yang jatuh. Kemudian, kedua matanya melebar, menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, _anniversary_ akan datang kurang dari seminggu lagi..." Sasuke berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri ketika Kenji berlari sambil melempar kunai ke batu yang cukup besar.

"...Aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu..."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menatap putranya. Kenji berlari menuju batu besar, dengan kunai di tangannya, namun tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan wajahnya tersungkur ke tanah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mendengar suara tangis Kenji,

Ia menepis pikirannya. " _Nah_ , aku masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk hal itu."

 **A/N:** Here it is the newest chapter. Maaf karena harus menunggu lama tapi kalian masih sabar nunggu, terharu :')

By the way, reviews are sugar ;)


End file.
